Forever Mine
by Dragonsrule00
Summary: Late one night Morgan is awaken by Reid knocking on his door. Reid is agitated and has a feeling that something is going to go wrong.  Bad Summary, I know.  Morgan/Reid SLASH. Don't like, don't read. Rated M for language, violence and adult situation.
1. PrologueChapter 1

Summary : Late one night Morgan is awaken by Reid knocking on his door. Reid is agitated and has a feeling that something is going to go wrong. (Bad Summary, I know.) Morgan/Reid SLASH. Don't like, don't read. Rated M for language, violence and adult situation.

A/N - Okay, this is the first fan fiction I have published here. I can't promise it will be good, or even decent, but this is my form of stress relief. Constructive criticism is appreciated, flames are not. I hope you enjoy.

Warnings - Will be adult situation and violence in later chapters. There will be warnings in advance.

Disclaimer - I don't own anyone or anything that you recognize.

* * *

**Prologue**

Derek Morgan wakes with a start. Sitting up he looks at the clock. 1:47AM. Unsure of what it is that had woken him, he grabs his gun off the bedside table and listens intently until he hears it again. Someone is knocking at his door.

He slowly slips out of bed and makes his way to the door, gun in hand. Looking out the peep-hole, Morgan is concerned to see his friend and lover.

"What's wrong Spencer, are you alright?" Morgan asks opening the door for him to come in. Morgan is surprised to see Reid dressed in pajama pants and an FBI shirt, his ever present messenger bag with him. Morgan locks the door behind him.

"I'm sorry Derek, I know its late. You were probably asleep. I should have called first, or I could have waited for morning." Reid rambles. His tone somewhat hysterical. He turns to leave, apologizing again.

"Spencer, it's okay. What's wrong?" Morgan asks. His own worries deepening as he leads Reid to his couch.

"I got a really weird call at about midnight and it really freaked me out. I have a really bad feeling about something, I don't know what, but something." Reid says blushing bright red with embarrassment and shame. "I shouldn't have come." Reid says getting up to leave. Derek grabs his wrist and gently pulls him into his chest.

"Don't worry about it. I would prefer that you come to me then to be afraid or hurt and keep it to yourself," Morgan says wrapping his arms around him. After a moment of silence, Morgan asks, "How did you get here?" Reid blushes again.

"I walked." he says ducking his head, waiting for Morgan's response. When Morgan doesn't say anything, Reid looks up through his lashes.

"You walked. Five miles. This late." Morgan finally says, his face showing his disbelieve and disapproval.

"Well, the subway and buses weren't running." Reid rationalizes.

"Spencer, you should know how dangerous it is around here at night," Morgan admonishes softly.

"I wasn't really thinking," Reid mumbles into his chest before yawning, mimicked shortly after by Morgan.

"It's late, let's go to bed. We can continue this conversation tomorrow morning." Morgan says pulling Reid into his bedroom. He pulls back the sheets and pushes Reid onto the bed.

Reid toes off his shoes and sets his bag down on the floor next to the bed. Going around, Morgan crawls into the bed and wraps his arms around his frightened lover.

"Go to sleep Baby Boy," Morgan whispers, kissing the back of his neck. Reid turns around and rests his head against Morgan's chest.

"I love you," Reid mumbles, falling asleep within his lover's embrace.

"Love you too," Morgan whispers. He soon follows Reid into dream land.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Morgan wakes to his cell phone ringing. Looking at the clock he groans. 5:18AM.

"Morgan." he mumbles quietly so not to wake his sleeping lover.

"_Morgan, it's Hotch, is Reid with you?_" came Hotch's curt reply.

"Yeah, why?" Morgan asks, Hotch's tone making Morgan wake up completely. Still careful not to wake Reid, Morgan slowly gets out of the bed and walks into his kitchen.

"_Thank God,_" Hotch sighs in relief.

"What's going on Hotch?" Morgan all but demands.

"_Someone broke into Reid's apartment last night,_" Hotch answers grimly. "_When we couldn't find him there, and couldn't reach him on his cell phone we started calling around._"

"He came over last night. He was really freaked," Morgan explains, making a pot of coffee.

"_What was he freaked out about?_" Hotch inquires.

"He said that he had gotten a really weird call around midnight last night and that he had gotten a really bad feeling." Morgan explains, sipping his coffee.

"_A weird call?_" Hotch asks, intrigued.

"He didn't really explain. He walked here from his apartment. It was nearly two by the time he got here. He was exhausted and coming down from an adrenaline rush. I sent him to bed before he collapsed. So we never really got a chance to talk about it." Morgan explains checking in on his young lover and finding him still sound asleep.

"_Morgan, I need you to bring Reid in,_" Hotch says sounding somewhat distracted.

"What aren't you telling me?" Morgan asks, he could tell his boss was holding out on him.

"_I'll explain when you guys get in,_" Hotch says sighing softly.

"Yeah, sure, we'll be in in about an hour." Morgan says before they say their goodbyes and hang up. Running his hand over his head in confusion and concern, Morgan doesn't see Reid coming up to him.

"What's going on Derek?" Reid asks softly, making Morgan jump.

"Give me a heart attack, why don't you, Spence," Morgan says putting his hand over her heart. He takes a deep breath before continuing, "someone broke into your apartment last night," Morgan explains slowly. He grabs Reid's shoulder to steady him when he sways from shock. "Hotch wants us to come in," Morgan says leading the younger man to the bathroom.

"Take a shower Pretty Boy. It will help you to calm down a bit." Morgan says kissing him on the forehead. Not ten minutes later Reid walks into the bedroom, dressed only in a towel.

"You okay Baby Boy?" Morgan asks as Reid grabs some clothes out of his bag.

"Yeah. Sorry about— well, being a hindrance," Reid mumbles putting on his clothes, his face flushed with embarrassment.

"You aren't being a hindrance, and you never have been. Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise," Morgan says kissing Reid softly.

"But—" Reid tries to rebut, but is cut off by Morgan.

"No buts. When I said not to let anyone say otherwise, you were included in it," Morgan admonishes softly with a small smile. Kissing Reid's forehead once again, Morgan heads for the bathroom, "I'm going to take a shower, why don't you grab a cup of coffee." Reid nods as he finishes dressing.

A/N -Thanks for reading. Love it. Hate it. Please tell me how you feel about it. I want to know if I should even bother continuing.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary : Late one night Morgan is awaken by Reid knocking on his door. Reid is agitated and has a feeling that something is going to go wrong. (Bad Summary, I know.) Morgan/Reid SLASH. Don't like, don't read. Rated M for language, violence and adult situation.

A/N - I can honestly say that people seem to like this story more than I thought possible. I cannot thank everyone who reviewed enough! You will never know how much they really made my day. Thanks to everyone who added this to their favorites and story alerts also! Constructive criticism is appreciated, flames are not. I hope you enjoy.

Warnings - No real warning except mild language.

Disclaimer - I don't own anyone or anything that you recognize. The only things I own are the spelling and grammar mistakes.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Reid, did Morgan tell you what had happened?" Hotch asks meeting them both as they enter the bullpen.

"He told me that someone broke into my apartment," Reid says following Hotch to the conference room, Morgan right behind him.

"There is a little more to it than that," Hotch says opening the door to the conference room. Inside, taped to the evidence board are copies of pictures of Reid. There are over fifty of them.

"He's being stalked," Morgan states wrapping his arm around Reid's shoulders to help support him as his knees go weak.

"These pictures were found in your apartment last night," Hotch informs them as Morgan leads Reid to a seat. "One of your neighbors saw a white male fleeing your apartment shortly before police arrived." Hotch shows Reid and Morgan a vague sketch of a white man with short dark hair. "Do either of you recognize him?"

"No, I've never seen him." Morgan says looking over at Reid, who has a look of pondering.

"He doesn't look familiar," Reid, after a moment, sighs.

"It's okay Reid, do you think you can figure out when and where these pictures may have been taken?" Hotch asks the younger man. Reid glances over all the pictures not really seeing any of them.

"This one is the earliest. It was taken about a month ago, in Los Angeles," Reid mumbles holding up a picture of him drinking coffee with Prentiss. He picks up another one, "and this one is from a week later. This is at the coffee shop I go to everyday."

"Are you sure?" Hotch asks taking the pictures from Reid.

"Yeah, I haven't worn that shirt since then. Remember, Emily spilled coffee all over it," Reid replies pointing to the oldest picture.

"Hey Pretty Boy, do you think you can put these pictures into a time-line and give us locations. We can have Garcia check surveillance cameras for recurring persons. We might be able to get a better picture of this guy," Morgan suggests, his voice tight.

"Good idea, Morgan, you and Reid work on this, I'm going to talk with the rest of the team, get them caught up." With that said, Hotch leaves Morgan and Reid to themselves.

"Derek, do you think I can stay with you for a while?" Reid asks quietly when he is sure that Hotch is gone.

"Did you think that I would let you stay anywhere else?" Morgan asks rhetorically pulling Reid closer.

"Thanks," Reid mumbles kissing Morgan softly on the lips before pulling away and getting to work.

"Where was this taken?" Morgan asks holding up a picture. It is of Reid smiling happily while holding Henry, the background is a little blurred. Reid freezes, a look of disbelief crosses his face.

"My apartment," he says taking the picture from Morgan. "Derek, this was taken last week, when I was babysitting for JJ." His hands are shaking at the realization.

"Wait, this was taken _in_ your apartment?" Morgan asks looking at the picture again. His own worry increasing.

"This one and these ones also," he says pulling out four or five more pictures, "all of these were taken within the last week or so. Last night wasn't the first time he was in my apartment," Reid states standing up. "I think I'm going to be sick." he mumbles rushing from the room and into the bathroom.

"Is he alright?" Rossi asks when Morgan follows soon after, a grim look on his face.

"The unsub has been in his apartment before, we found picture taken from inside his apartment, all taken within the last week or so," he informs them before following after Reid.

"I'll have the techs look into it," Hotch says as Morgan disappears into the bathroom.

"Spencer?" Morgan questions finding Reid leaning over a sink, his face pale. He locks the door behind him after checking to make sure that they are the only ones inside.

"How could I not have noticed?" Reid asks, his voice shaking.

"Baby Boy, it's alright. We'll catch this son of a bitch," Morgan assures wrapping his arms around his frightened lover from behind. Morgan sets his chin on Reid's shoulder. They stay like that for a moment longer before they separate.

"We should go before they decide to break down the door," Reid mumbles giving Morgan a chaste kiss. When Morgan and Reid leave the bathroom, they find Rossi waiting for them.

"Are you alright?" he asks Reid, who gives a brief nod. "The crime techs found tiny wireless cameras in your apartment," he informs. Reid catches on to his discomfort.

"Where," Reid asks, his dread clearly written on his face.

"Living room, library, bedroom and—" Rossi hesitates.

"Rossi, don't tell me," Morgan nearly growls, and Reid pales once again.

"— bathroom," Rossi finishes giving Reid a sympathetic look, "sorry kid," he says patting him on the shoulder.

"How many?" Reid asks wrapping his arms around himself.

"Eight," Rossi sighs, "techs say that they were all installed within the last two and a half weeks." Reid winces. "He probably installed it when we were on our last out of state case."

"This pervert has been watching Reid for nearly two weeks?" Now Morgan is seeing red.

"Garcia is working on tracking where the video was sent wirelessly." Rossi says crossing his arms.

"Reid, can you come here?" came Hotch's voice from atop the stairs. The question was rhetorical and Reid knew it. "Morgan, can you go see how Garcia is doing?"

"But—" Morgan tries to protest.

"It's okay Derek," Reid mumbles so only Morgan can hear. Morgan sighs and goes to Garcia's lair while Reid follows Hotch to his office.

A/N - Seriously, thanks to everyone who is reading this! Please let me know your opinion, whether you like it, hate it, or are indifferent towards it. If you find any mistakes, please let me know and I'll fix them.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary : Late one night Morgan is awaken by Reid knocking on his door. Reid is agitated and has a feeling that something is going to go wrong. (Bad Summary, I know.) Morgan/Reid SLASH. Don't like, don't read. Rated M for language, violence and adult situation.

A/N - Over twenty-five reviews! You guys are awesome! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added this to their favorites and story alerts! Constructive criticism is appreciated, flames are not. I hope you enjoy.

Warnings - Mild language, mild violence, but nothing overly graphic.

Disclaimer - I don't own anyone or anything that you recognize. The only things I own are the spelling and grammar mistakes.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"What have you got for me Baby Girl?" Morgan asks, his unease palpable.

"I'm sorry Sugar, but not much. This sicko sent the videos to a laptop that was setup at a wireless café. Its virtually untraceable," she grumbles, a scowl present on her colorful face.

Morgan punches the door in frustration. "Damn it! Do you know what was sent to the laptop?" Morgan asks, his voice becoming dangerously low.

"Not really," she grumbles darkly, "the cameras send the video, and tapes over the previous. It sends every half hour, but it was turned off about an hour before he broke in. So the last video sent was a half hour of his empty apartment" She growls, "When I find who did this—" she doesn't finish her sentence.

"I know, me too." Morgan sighs in frustration.

"How is our Junior G-man doing?" she asks with a sigh, trying to calm down some.

"About as well as can be expected when you just find out that some pervert has been stalking, taking pictures and video taping you," Morgan says leaning against her desk, arms crossed.

"That bad huh?" Garcia asks quietly.

Morgan nods, a scowl on his face.

"Though he seems to be handling it better than you." He gives a small smile at her attempt at levity.

* * *

"Reid, when I talked with Morgan this morning he said that you had received an unusual phone call last night," Hotch starts when Reid sits down across from him.

"Yeah, it was at around midnight," Reid replies rubbing his right hand over his left arm.

"What was so unusual about it?" Hotch asks watching the younger man.

"Well, first, the time, second, the content of the call," Reid answers quietly.

"What was the content?" Hotch inquires, noting Reid increasing discomfort.

"It was a male voice, it said that he was coming soon, that I won't have to wait much longer. " Reid bits his lower lip for second. "It really made me apprehensive," he finally admits.

"Reid, what aren't you telling me?" Hotch asks watching Reid's continuing uneasy movements.

"This wasn't the first time I've received this same call," Reid concedes. "I thought it was a wrong number the first time. This time, however," Reid runs his hand through his hair, once again gnawing on bottom lip.

"What made this time different from the last?" Hotch watches Reid carefully.

"He called me by name." Reid states hugging himself.

"I'm going to have Garcia go through your phone records. When was it you received the first call?"

"It was about two weeks ago, on Tuesday." Reid answers standing up. "Can I go now?" He asks quietly.

"Yeah," Hotch answers opening the door for him.

"Hey Reid, do you want to come with us to get lunch for everyone?" Prentiss asks spotting the young man, JJ gives him a small smile from behind her.

"Reid, if you go with them, be sure to stay with them," Hotch says seriously. "We don't know what this guy wants." Reid nods following JJ to get everyone's orders. Prentiss stays behind with Hotch.

"What's the situation?" she asks when they are out of earshot.

"I think this guy is going to come after Reid. He called twice saying he was coming soon, and after the second time Reid's apartment is broken into. I doubt it's a coincidence." Hotch fills her in. "Keep a close eye on him." Hotch says before leaving to talk to Garcia about getting phone records.

* * *

"How are you holding up Spence?" JJ asks as they wait for their order to be finished.

"Alright considering," Reid shrugs with a strained smile. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Reid finally speaks up. "JJ, seeing Henry in those pictures really scared me." Reid admits softly. "If anything had happened while he was there…" he trails off looking away from her.

"I know, me too, but its not your fault," JJ tells him softly. "How were you supposed to know?" She asks putting a hand on his arm.

"I don't know, but I could have been putting Henry into a dangerous situation just by him being with me."

"Spencer Reid, you and I both know you would never intentionally put Henry in a dangerous situation. It wasn't your fault," she admonishes.

"Hey, a little help?" Prentiss asks, breaking the slight tension between the two, holding two big bags of food. JJ takes one and Prentiss keeps the other.

"I can carry that for you," Reid offers the two women.

"My, what the gentleman," Prentiss jokes, "it's okay Reid, we aren't helpless," she smiles patting his cheek.

When they get to the car JJ suddenly says, "Shoot, I left my purse inside,"

"I'll go get it," Reid says heading back.

"Thanks Reid," JJ calls as she and Prentiss put the bags in the vehicle.

Once inside Reid easily finds JJ's purse on the table at which they were sitting. Heading back out Reid is surprised by someone grabbing his wrist and yanking him into an alley. Turning, Reid sees a large man.

"Dr. Spencer Reid?" the man asks.

"Let go," Reid says trying to pull himself free.

"Sorry, can't do that Doc. I was paid to bring you with me by any means necessary," the man mumbles tightening his grip on Reid's wrist.

"By whom?" Reid asks, his voice is calm, but his pulse quickens due to fear.

"You'll find out soon enough." he says twisting Reid's arm behind his back.

Reid twists out of the man's grasp before backing away from him. Thank god Morgan had been teaching him self defense moves.

Reid goes for his gun, but the man growls and rushes him.

"It would just be simpler if you come without a fight." he says knocking Reid back. Reid lands hard with a cry of surprise, his gun sliding down the alley, away from both men.

The man kicks him in the chest and stomach a few times knocking the wind out of him. Reid turns away from the pain and curls into a ball to protect his vital organs. This results in his back being kicked. The man yanks him up by his arm, pulling him further into the alley, and away from help.

A/N - Thanks to everyone who is reading this! The story has generated a greater response than I ever expected. You guys are truly amazing!


	4. Chapter 4

Summary : Late one night Morgan is awaken by Reid knocking on his door. Reid is agitated and has a feeling that something is going to go wrong. (Bad Summary, I know.) Morgan/Reid SLASH. Don't like, don't read. Rated M for language, violence and adult situation.

A/N - As always, thanks to everyone who reviewed and added this to their favorites and story alerts! Constructive criticism is always appreciated, flames are never wanted. I hope you enjoy.

Warnings - Mild language, mild violence, nothing graphic.

Disclaimer - I don't own anyone or anything that you recognize. The only things I own are the spelling and grammar mistakes.

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

"Let him go!" Prentiss yells. Her and JJ have their guns drawn and pointed at the large man. The man growls yanking Reid in front of him, his arm around his neck. Reid's hands shoot up to grab the arm out of reflex. The man pulls a knife from his pocket and puts it to Reid's throat.

"Drop your guns or the young doctor is going to have to get hurt," he says dragging Reid back with him slowly.

"We can't do that," Prentiss says calmly, the man tightens his hold on Reid's throat. Reid is gasping for breath, his airway almost completely blocked.

"Drop the guns and kick them away or he might not live that much longer," he says tightening his grip slightly.

"Okay," they concede, glaring, both slowly lower their weapons.

When the guns are on the ground and kicked away the man loosens his hold on Reid who coughs, gasping for breath. The man pulls his knife away from Reid and tries to drag him away from them.

Reid twists out of his hold once again, this time however, the man cuts his arm trying to grab him again. JJ and Prentiss used the distraction to grab their guns. Reid breaks away from the man and quickly gets behind Prentiss, the man takes off after he sees JJ and Prentiss both have their weapons back.

"Are you alright?" JJ asks as Prentiss gives chase. She leads Reid to the opening of the alleyway and sits him on the sidewalk.

"Yeah," he coughs, his throat sore and his chest throbbing. "Sorry, I think I dropped your purse," he apologizes keeping pressure on the cut to his arm.

"Don't worry about it." JJ says giving him a small smile. She helps him put pressure on his wound. "Paramedics will be here soon. We called for backup when we noticed you had disappeared," she explains.

"Bastard got away," Prentiss grumbles holstering her gun and handing Reid his, "Are you alright Reid?"

"Yeah," he answers holstering his own weapon, "Thanks."

"Not a problem. You do know that Morgan's never going to let you out of his sight any time soon now." Prentiss smirks slightly.

"Don't remind me," Reid groans rolling his eyes.

The sounds of the ambulance approaching is heard nearby. They walk up to the vehicle as it parks in the parking lot.

"Sir, if you'll come back here I can take a look at you," a paramedic says leading him to the back of the vehicle. When they pull up his sleeve the paramedic wipes it with alcohol swabs. "This isn't very deep," he smiles to reassure Reid and dresses it quickly. It only takes a few minutes for him to finish. The paramedic swiftly checks his ribs, they are only bruised, before he lets him button up his shirt and meet up with Hotch and Morgan, who have just arrived.

"Reid, are you alright?" Hotch asks walking up to Reid who was coming around the ambulance.

"Yeah," he says rubbing his neck unconsciously, "a few bruises and a few scratches, otherwise I'm fine."

"What happened?" Morgan asks looking over Reid, his worry and anger obvious.

"JJ left her purse inside, I went back to get it. On my way back out this guy grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the alleyway. The man was big, about six-three, two-hundred pounds, broad shoulders, blond hair, and blue eyes. He told me that he was paid to bring me with him, by any means necessary.

"JJ and Emily came to help and he held a knife to my throat. He had JJ and Emily drop their weapons. I was able get away. JJ and Emily took the opportunity to get there weapons and the guy ran off. Emily went after him, but she lost him," Reid explains, omitting a few key injuries he had received.

"Reid, you need to be more careful, this guy is getting serious and dangerous," Hotch scolds as he leads Reid to their car.

"I noticed." Reid mumbles.

"Reid, I had Garcia go through your phone records, both calls were made from a payphone across the street from your apartment," Hotch tells him as they pull into the FBI parking lot. Reid nods, not at all surprised.

"Reid, you are going to have to stay with someone until we catch these guys." Hotch explains when they get back to the bullpen.

"Morgan and I have already discussed this. He said I could stay with him." Reid tells him, sitting down gingerly.

"Okay, good. Morgan, I'm going to have an officer stationed outside of your house," Hotch says turning to the darker man, who nods, his eyes on the young doctor.

"Reid, I'm going to send up a sketch artist so you can describe the man that tried to take you after you eat," Hotch announces before he turns to leave. "Morgan, keep a close eye on him."

"You know I will," Morgan replies glancing up to see Hotch smirk and leave. "Let's go eat with everyone else," Morgan says giving Reid a hand up. Morgan doesn't see Reid wince at the sudden movement, much to Reid's relief.

"So Reid, how are you doing?" Rossi asks as they sit down to eat.

"I'm okay, a little sore, but otherwise fine." Reid says, giving a small smile. They all dig in to their food, no one really talking.

After half an hour a woman peers into the room.

"Dr. Reid?" she asks. Reid stands up slowly and follows her to the bullpen, Morgan follows Reid quickly.

"You don't have to come with you know," Reid mumbles taking a seat at his desk. The woman grabbing Prentiss's chair and sits in front of Reid. Morgan takes his chair and sit beside Reid.

"Nope, not gonna happen. Last time I let you out of my sight you almost got kidnapped," Morgan says leaning back in his chair. Reid sighs before describing the man to the sketch artist.

"Thank you Dr. Reid," the woman says shaking Reid's hand after they finish, "Can you send Agent Prentiss here for me?" she asks as Morgan and Reid get up.

"Of course," Morgan says following Reid back to the conference room.

"Emily, your turn," Reid says taking a seat, holding back a groan when his ribs are pulled.

"Reid, come to my office!" Hotch says, though his expression doesn't give it away, anyone who knows Hotch can tell he is upset. "Morgan you too," he adds almost as an afterthought.

Morgan and Reid look at each other in confusion but follow their boss to his office.

A/N - I will try and update again tomorrow, no promises though. Thanks for reading everyone!**  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Summary : Late one night Morgan is awaken by Reid knocking on his door. Reid is agitated and has a feeling that something is going to go wrong. (Bad Summary, I know.) Morgan/Reid SLASH. Don't like, don't read. Rated M for language, violence and adult situation.

A/N - Happy Thanksgiving people! For those of you who were asking for it. (PinkHimeLacus). This is a first for me, so be warned. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added this to their favorites and story alerts! Constructive criticism is appreciated, flames are not.

Warnings - Major adult situation. There is a warning within the chapter if you wish to avoid the more graphic of it.

Disclaimer - I don't own anyone or anything that you recognize. The only things I own are the spelling and grammar mistakes.

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

"What's up Hotch," Morgan asks as Hotch sits at his desk.

"Reid, why didn't you tell us that your ribs are bruised," Hotch asks staring at the younger man.

Reid winces at Hotch's bluntness, "Its not that bad," he mumbles, looking at anything but Morgan.

"Morgan, take Reid home, an officer will follow you, I'll call if we find anything," Hotch says dismissing them. Morgan follows Reid out.

When they get to Morgan's car, Morgan starts it and drives, not saying a word to him. It isn't until they are in Morgan's house, the door shut and locked behind them, does he finally say anything.

"Why didn't you say anything?" he asks quietly.

"It wasn't that important," Reid mumbles moving to leave the room. He is startled by Morgan coming in front of him and backing him against the wall.

"Do _not_ tell me that you getting hurt is not important!" Morgan growls, his hands on either side of Reid's head.

"Derek, I—" Reid is cut off by Morgan giving him a rough, passionate kiss.

"Spencer, you scared me today, and then I find out that you were hurt and didn't tell me. How do you think that made me feel?" Morgan asks rhetorically putting his forehead against Reid's.

"I—I'm sorry," Reid whispers giving Morgan a soft sweet kiss. "You are already stressing about the whole stalker thing, I didn't want to add to that." Reid explains kissing him again.

"Take off your shirt," Morgan says letting him up off the wall.

"Wha—"

"Shirt. Off. Now." Morgan barks interrupting him.

Reid takes off his sweater vest quickly, but fumbles with his shirt buttons.

Morgan growls before he undoes the buttons with a practiced ease. He gasps when he sees Reid's chest.

"Oh Baby Boy," he says, his voice sad. He gently pushes Reid back against the wall and plants butterfly kisses across his battered chest on the bigger of four purple bruises.

"Its not that bad," Reid stutters averting his eyes in embarrassment.

"Spencer, have you looked at yourself?" Morgan asks kissing another of the bruises.

"No," he mumbles, looking down. He closes his eyes groaning at the site. "that explains a lot." he murmurs under his breath, looking away.

"How much does it hurt?" Morgan asks kissing the third bruise. His hands gently caressing the discolored skin. "And don't you dare lie to me," he adds as Reid opens his mouth to answer.

Reid sighs staring at the ceiling, "Quite a bit," Reid looks back down at Morgan's sharp intake of breath. "What's wrong?" he asks, his brows furrowed in confusion. Reid looks at Morgan who is staring up at him.

"What happened to your neck?" he asks quietly. Reid's hand shoots up to his neck.

"What do you mean?" he asks feeling his neck, only to wince when he puts pressure on it. "The guy wrapped his arm around my neck," Reid says quietly, deciding that the truth was the better route.

"When we find this guy," Morgan begins, his voice dark.

"I'll make sure you are no where near him," Reid finishes for him, gently pushing him back.

"I'm going to repay each bruise tenfold." Morgan finishes for himself.

"Nah uh," Morgan says when Reid starts to button his shirt back up. "I'm not done checking you for injuries," Morgan says grabbing Reid's wrist. He lets go quickly when Reid winces.

"Sorry," he mumbles pulling Reid's shirt completely off, throwing it across the room so Reid can't put it back on.

"Derek," Reid hisses, feeling exposed. He wraps his arms around his stomach. Morgan growls spotting two more bruises.

"Spencer, move your arms," Morgan demands softly.

Reid shakes his head in embarrassment. Morgan sighs taking off his own shirt.

"Derek, what makes you think taking off your—" Morgan cuts him off by kissing him again. Reid puts his arms on Morgan's shoulders. As quick as a hawk Morgan takes Reid's hands from off his shoulders and pins them to the wall above his head.

"That's cheating," Reid grumbles as Morgan looks over Reid's body.

"What happened to your side?" Morgan asks, his eyes narrow in anger at finding yet another injury.

"When he knocked me down. I landed on my side." Reid answers averting his eyes once again.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" Morgan growls, eyes flashing. Reid doesn't say anything or look at him.

"Spencer," Morgan growls making Reid jump, "any more bruises I should know about?"

"Back," Reid finally answers. Morgan turns Reid so his back is exposed, arms still pinned. Reid is startled by the warm lips that meet the back of his neck.

"Are you really okay Baby Boy," Morgan breathes into Reid's ear, causing Reid to shutters.

"Yeah," Reid sighs as Morgan kisses him behind his ear.

Morgan lets go of Reid's wrists and turns him around where they attach at the mouth. Morgan runs his hands up and down Reid's side softly.

Reid moves his hands down Morgan's chest and quickly unbuttons his jeans, pulling down the zipper releasing his semi-hard cock.

"What are you up to Baby Boy?" Morgan moans as Reid takes it in his hand. He starts to pump slowly before answering.

"Apologizing," Reid says latching onto the bigger man's neck. Morgan moans at Reid's ministrations.

After Morgan is sufficiently hard Reid trails kisses down his dark lover's chest. He kisses the tip of Morgan's cock before running his tongue down the sensitive organ.

Reid sucks on the base, smirking at the strangled moan Morgan releases. Reid kisses the tip again before taking the pulsating organ into his mouth.

"Spencer," Morgan moans as Reid slowly moves up and down his lover, his teeth gently scraping against the sensitive skin.

Morgan tangles his hand into his lovers hair, massaging the scalp gently.

Reid purrs at the feel. The vibrations sending waves of pleasure cascading through Morgan's body.

"Close, so close," Morgan groans as Reid speeds up. It only takes another couple of minutes before Morgan fists Reid's hair, coming into his mouth with a strangled cry of pleasure. Reid happily swallows every bit.

Morgan falls forward into Spencer, pinning him against the wall once more.

"I love you Baby Boy," Morgan says through a post-coital haze, giving him a lazy kiss.

"I love you too Derek," Reid replies returning the kiss. After a few minutes, Morgan stands up and undoes Reid's pants button and zipper.

"My turn," Morgan says kissing Reid deeply. Morgan fists Reid's cock softly. Holding onto Morgan's shoulders, Reid mewls into Morgan's mouth causing him to smirk.

Morgan releases Reid's mouth and dives in, sucking on Reid's collarbone making Reid moan quietly. Moving up, Morgan kisses Reid's bruised neck softly.

"Pretty Boy, for how much you normally talk, you are really quiet in bed," Morgan whispers into Reid's ear jokingly. He kisses the shell of his ear.

"Sh-shut up," Reid stammers before squeaking when Morgan stops moving. "Derek," Reid whines, moving his hips to create friction.

"Let's move to the bedroom," Morgan purrs into Reid's ear before they attach at the mouth again. Reid wraps his arms around the darker man's neck as Morgan leads him to the bedroom.

"I'm going to make you feel good," Morgan mumbles into Reid's ear as he rids them both of their pants and underwear. He pushes Reid down onto the bed.

Morgan stares down at Reid for a moment, making his young lover squirm in embarrassment.

"You're so beautiful Baby Boy," Morgan mumbles grabbing the bottle of lube from the bedside table. Moving back to the front of the bed, he leans down and kisses Reid softly. Morgan slicks his fingers with some lube.

He moves down, kissing Reid's inner thigh as he slowly pushes his finger into Reid. Reid lets out a strangled whimper, his back arching. He fists the covers as Morgan adds another finger.

"Does this feel good?" Morgan asks scissoring his fingers inside of Reid.

"Der-Derek, please." Reid moans softly.

"Not yet Baby Boy," Morgan smirks, adding a third finger. Morgan being sure to stretch Reid well enough.

When he brushes against Reid prostate, Reid lets out a silent cry of pleasure his back arching further. Morgan chuckles removing his fingers.

"Derek," Reid whines once again, panting. Morgan slicks his freshly hard cock with lube before leaning over Reid, kissing his neck, suckling softly.

Morgan slowly pushes into Reid. Reid lets out a low moan, his knuckles turning white against the sheets.

After letting Reid adjust to the intrusion, Morgan pulls out and slowly pushes back in.

"Derek, please," Reid begs quietly, his voice full of need.

Morgan kisses him softly before moving a little faster. Reid's back arching at each thrust, low moans resounding through the room.

Morgan leans down to better angle himself, his stomach accidentally rubbing against Reid's throbbing cock. Groaning softly, Reid brings one of his hands over to stroke himself.

Morgan bats away Reid's hand, taking his cock into his own hand, his thrusts never slowing. Morgan latches onto Reid's chest, suckling softly when Reid groans quietly in pleasure.

"Come on Baby Boy, come for me," Morgan breathes breathlessly into Reid's ear, sucking on the lobe.

With a silent cry, Reid climaxes, Morgan fisting him through it. It takes Morgan only a few more thrusts before he arches his back, thrusting deep into Reid, and releases his warm seed into the young doctor with a cry of pleasure.

Morgan slowly pulls out of Reid, and slumps next to the panting doctor.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Morgan asks giving Reid a lazy kiss.

"No," Reid sighs against Morgan's lips, returning the kiss.

Morgan covers them both as Reid lies his head on Morgan's chest.

"I love you," Reid breathes falling asleep.

"I love you too," Morgan mumbles wrapping his arm around his sleeping lover. He too falls asleep.

A/N - Well, I hope everyone is having a happy holiday! Tell what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Summary : Late one night Morgan is awaken by Reid knocking on his door. Reid is agitated and has a feeling that something is going to go wrong. (Bad Summary, I know.) Morgan/Reid SLASH. Don't like, don't read. Rated M for language, violence and adult situation.

A/N - Sorry, I re-posted chapter five to get rid of that pesky warning in the middle of the text xD. Anyway, I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday. Wow, over fifty reviews! This is amazing! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added this to their favorites and story alerts! Constructive criticism is appreciated, flames are not. I hope you enjoy.

Warnings - Mild language, mild adult situation, nothing graphic.

Disclaimer - I don't own anyone or anything that you recognize. The only things I own are the spelling and grammar mistakes.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Reid is roused from his blissful sleep by a sharp pain in his chest. Looking at the clock, he groans quietly. 3:54AM. Reid rolls out of bed and quickly grabs a set of clothes. He quietly makes his way to the bathroom so not to wake the sleeping black man.

Turning on the shower, Reid looks at himself in the mirror. He grimaces at the bruises that are littering his lithe form.

He steps into the shower, letting the hot water wash over his tense shoulders. Reid squeaks when he feels arms wrap around his narrow waist.

"Shh, its just me Pretty Boy," Morgan chuckles softly into his ear. Reid relaxes, leaning back onto Morgan's chest.

"You scared me," Reid mumbles, turning slightly to give Morgan a quick kiss.

"Sorry Baby Boy," Morgan says kissing him back, "why are you awake at this hour?" He asks running his fingers through Reid's dampening hair.

"I could ask you the same thing." Reid says evasively.

"Spencer," says Morgan. His tone is that of warning.

"My ribs were hurting," Reid finally answers with a sigh. He carefully washes his chest. Morgan winces slightly, realizing he might have helped caused his lover's pain.

"Sorry," he mumbles earnestly. He grabs Reid's strawberry scented shampoo and gently massages it into Reid's scalp.

"Don't worry about it," Reid says rinsing his hair. He turns to Morgan, nips his ear and purrs, "it was well worth it."

"I love you Spencer," Morgan grins kissing Reid passionately. Reid gratefully reciprocates the kiss.

"I love you too Derek," Reid replies giving Morgan another kiss, this one soft but full of love.

Morgan reaches over and turns off the faucet. Climbing out, they towel off and get dressed.

"Are you hungry?" Morgan asks wrapping his arm around Reid's waist again.

"A little," Reid admits.

When they arrive in the kitchen, Reid makes a beeline to the coffeepot. Morgan chuckles as he heads for the back door and lets in his fuzzy companion.

"Shut up," Reid pouts taking a seat at the table. He scratches Clooney behind the ear when he sets his head on his lap.

"You drink way too much coffee," Morgan says in spite of Reid. He starts to scavenge something for them to eat. Clooney lays down by Reid's feet looking around almost protectively.

"Actually, in America—" Morgan cuts Reid off by placing a bowl of cereal in front of him and kissing him.

He goes over and grabs two mugs and pours the freshly brewed coffee in them. He puts two teaspoons of sugar in one.

"You've already explained the statistics. That doesn't mean you don't drink too much coffee," Morgan grins handing him a cup. Reid smacks his arm playfully.

"That wasn't nice," Morgan pouts, rubbing his arm.

"Who ever said I was nice?" Reid grins sipping his coffee. Morgan's smart-ass reply is cut off by his cell phone ringing.

"Morgan," he answers, playfully smacking Reid's ass when he gets up to get more coffee.

"Derek," Reid hisses as Morgan turns away from him.

"_Morgan, its Hotch,_" Morgan hears over the phone.

"Hey, did you find the guy?" Morgan asks turning back around to see Reid interested in the conversation. "Hotch, Reid is here with me, I'm going to put you on speaker," Morgan announces.

"_The guy who attacked Reid was found a couple hours ago. His name was Franklin Dale, thirty-eight,_" Hotch announces to the pair. Morgan sets his phone on the table and sits in front of it.

"Did he say who hired him?" Reid asks timidly when Morgan pulls him onto his lap.

"_No, he was murdered last night,_" Hotch informs them with a sigh.

"Damn it," Morgan growls punching the table. Reid jumps and Clooney lifts his head and whines. "Were you able to learn anything useful?" he asks trying to keep his temper in check.

"_We think Reid may have met the unsub while we were in California three weeks ago,_" Hotch answers.

"Because of the picture that were found at Reid's apartment?" Morgan asks confused as to where this is coming from. He wraps his arms around Reid's stomach protectively.

"_Yes, that and the fact that Dale was incarcerated in California up until earlier this month for assault. He flew out to Virginia a couple of days ago and was staying at his sister's apartment for a couple of days._" Hotch explains.

"Who is going through Dale's sister's residence?"

"_Prentiss and Rossi are going through the apartment. JJ and I are going to question his sister, then go through his life to see if anyone or anything sticks out,_" Hotch informs the pair.

"Do you want us to come in now?" Reid asks quietly.

"_Yes, but be careful, both of you,_" with that, they hang up.

A/N - Well, not as climactic as the last chapter, but hey. Thanks to everyone who is sticking with this story! You all are awesome!


	7. Chapter 7

Summary : Late one night Morgan is awaken by Reid knocking on his door. Reid is agitated and has a feeling that something is going to go wrong. (Bad Summary, I know.) Morgan/Reid SLASH. Don't like, don't read. Rated M for language, violence and adult situation.

A/N - Constructive criticism is appreciated, flames are not. I hope you enjoy.

Warnings - Nothing really.

Disclaimer - I don't own anyone or anything that you recognize. The only things I own are the spelling and grammar mistakes.

**Chapter 7**

"How are you doing my Junior G-man?" Garcia asks gently hugging Reid.

"I'm okay," Reid answers with a small smile.

"Don't you dare lie to me sweetie," Garcia warns narrowing her eyes, "there will be dire consequences if you even try to pull one over on me."

"A little sore, but otherwise I'm fine. I promise." he replies, his smile growing slightly.

"Good," she grins hugging him again.

"Morning Reid, how're you doing?" Rossi asks as he and Prentiss enter the bullpen.

"I'm fine," he answers, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. Morgan comes back into the bullpen, two coffees in hand. "Thanks." Reid grins taking the offered one from him.

"Did you guys learn anything new about Franklin Dale?" Morgan asks taking a seat next to Reid.

"Just that he is your run of the mill baddie." Garcia explains. "Incarcerated twice for assault. He was paroled just three weeks ago."

"Did anything at his sister's apartment give you anything useful?" Reid asks Rossi and Prentiss.

"A couple of pictures of you, probably so he would know what you look like, and a couple thousand dollars in cash hidden in his bag. They are down in the lab to see if they can find anything." Prentiss explains.

"Do we know how our unsub got in contact with the deceased?" Hotch asks joining into the conversation as he descends the stairs, JJ in tow.

"He had a pre-paid cell phone. The only number Dale had called is no longer operational." Garcia explains glumly.

"How was the phone bought?" JJ asks.

"Cash, I'm waiting for a bunch of surveillance footage to be sent. The fact that is barely five in the morning is making the process slow down significantly." Just as Garcia finishes saying this. her phone beeps. "Speak of the devil," she mumbles standing up, "I'll let you know what I find." With that she scurries off to her computer cave.

"Let's take this up to the conference room." JJ suggests as they all are crowding around Reid's desk.

The group of profilers head up to the conference room to further discuss the case.

"Was Dale's sister able to give you any information?" Morgan asks taking his seat next to Reid.

"Just that he was given permission to come visit for a few days. She wasn't really sure why he came. She did mention that he had gotten into an argument over the phone last night. All that she had caught of the argument was that Dale didn't want to do the job anymore, but she didn't know what the job was or who he was talking to," JJ answers.

"So what do we know about out unsub?" Hotch asks.

"Well the unsub is male, more than likely white and in his late twenties to mid thirties," Prentiss begins.

"He has an obsession with Reid," Rossi states the obvious, "and has been stalking him for at least the last two and a half weeks, possibly longer."

"Reid what are the statistics on stalking?" Hotch asks turning to the younger man.

"1,006,970 women and 370,990 men are stalked annually in the United States," Reid begins softly. "87% of stalkers are men. 65% of stalking acts against men were perpetrated by men. 10% of stalking victims are stalked by a stranger." Reid says getting into the flow of his explanation. "10% of victims report being monitored with GPS, and 8% report being monitored through video or digital cameras, or listening devices."

"So there is a likely chance you have met this guy at least once?" Rossi asks him.

Reid nods, "75% of stalking victims are stalked by someone they know."

"We believe he meet Reid while we were in California," JJ adds in, "Dale was in California up until three days ago. He was just paroled three weeks ago. He got permission to come out here to visit his sister for a week."

"The earliest pictures were taken while we were in California too," Reid adds.

"Was there anyone in Los Angeles that seemed to be giving you unwanted attention?" Rossi asks.

"Everyone, I'm not exactly a normal sight." Reid deadpans.

"Guys! I think I've got something!" Garcia yells running into the conference room in excitement, her laptop held tightly against her chest.

"What have you got baby girl," Morgan asks, anxious to hear some good news.

"Well my pretties," Garcia begins setting her laptop down onto the table, "this is Joseph Tidwell, thirty-one, he was in jail for burglary up until three months ago." she shows them his mug shot he is a white male with short brown hair and grey eyes. "He was the one who bought the phone that Franklin Dale was using. He also bought two other phones though, one for himself—" she begins.

"And one for a third unsub," Morgan finishes. Everyone is quiet for a moment, letting the information soak in.

"That sort of looks likes the sketch of the guy who broke into Reid's apartment." Prentiss points out. "Maybe we should show our witness a picture line up." She suggest.

"Why don't you take JJ with you and do that. Garcia, put out an APB on Tidwell." Hotch instructs. With a nod, Prentiss and JJ leave.

"Already on it sir," Garcia gives Hotch a small smirk.

"Hey Garcia, do you think you can see if you can find any connection between Tidwell and Dale?" Reid asks. She gives a short nod grabbing her laptop to go back to her domain.

"Reid, why don't you go help her out. Morgan, go with Rossi to the morgue," Hotch orders standing up. Morgan is about to protest, but one look from Hotch makes him change his mind. They all head to their respective jobs.

A/N - Some people were saying how hard it was to tell whether the team knows about Morgan and Reid or not. I didn't even think to add it, because I already knew (not very helpful to everyone else, I know). I'm just not sure how to add it into the story now… I have been writing this on the prospect that they all know, but Morgan and Reid didn't officially tell any of them (besides Garcia of course). Plausible deniability is a great thing to have when your Section Chief is out to ruin your team! Anyway, I hope this answers some of you questions. Just ask if you need anything else clarified. ^_^.

Thanks to everyone for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Summary : Late one night Morgan is awaken by Reid knocking on his door. Reid is agitated and has a feeling that something is going to go wrong. (Bad Summary, I know.) Morgan/Reid SLASH. Don't like, don't read. Rated M for language, violence and adult situation.

A/N - All I can say is that I am so very sorry! The first three times I wrote this chapter my computer decided it didn't like it and deleted it. Then I had an three essays due, one of which also got deleted the day before it was due (that was a fun night!). After all this my internet died. All around its been a fun month. Winter vacation just started for me today, so I will try my best to post as much of my story as possible while my computer is cooperating and I have free time. Thank you to everyone for reviewing and sticking with me throughout this ordeal! Constructive criticism is appreciated, flames are not. I hope you enjoy.

Warnings - Mentions of dead people?

Disclaimer - I don't own anyone or anything that you recognize. The only things I own are the spelling and grammar mistakes.

**

* * *

Chapter 8**

"Did they ever serve time together?" Reid asks taking a seat next to Garcia.

"They were both incarcerated at the same time, but they were in different cell blocks," she answers typing quickly.

"Is there anyone that connects them, a cellmate or a visitor maybe?"

"Nope, neither of them had many visitors. Dale was visited by his lawyer and his sister. Tidwell was only ever visited by his mother, his brother and his lawyer over the years." She sighs in frustration.

"Work history?"

"Nope, nada. They didn't work anywhere near each other." It was Reid's turn to sigh. "Don't worry sweetie, we'll find something soon."

* * *

"May I help you?" An elderly woman asks opening her door slightly, a chain keeping the door from opening fully.

"Are you Mrs. Carson?" JJ asks politely. When the woman nods JJ continues. "I'm Agent Jareau and this is Agent Prentiss, we are with the FBI." They both hold up their credentials. "May we please speak with you a moment?"

"One second," she closes the door and removes the lock. "Come in," she holds the door open for them. "I have already told the police all I know about the break in."

"We actually have a few picture we would like you to look at," Prentiss explains. "Do any of these men look like the man who broke into Dr. Reid's apartment?" She hands her a small stack of photos.

Mrs. Carson looks through them. Scrutinizing them each carefully. When she came to Joseph Tidwell's picture, she held it out to them.

"Are you sure," JJ ask taking the photo from her.

"Quite so," she answers, "my mind may be old, but it works just fine!"

"Thank you very much Mrs. Carson," Prentiss say earnestly, "you have been very helpful/"

"Well, anything for Spencer, he is such a sweetheart," she says showing them out. With a quick goodbye, the two female agents head back to their vehicle. JJ calls Hotch as Prentiss drives.

"_Hotchner,"_

"Its JJ, we just received a positive ID from Reid's neighbor."

* * *

"What can you tell us about Franklin Dale?" Rossi asks when they see the medical examiner.

"Well, he was killed at roughly midnight. Cause of death being a gunshot wound to the back of the head." The ME explains pointing out the wound.

"Were there any defense wounds?" Morgan asks glaring at the corpse.

"No, it looks like someone just walked up and shot him from behind."

" How about the bullet? Were you able to salvage it?" Rossi asks.

"Yes, I was just about to send it up to the lab," he shows them the bullet, "it's a .45, other than that, there isn't much else I can tell you," he says regretfully.

"Thanks for your help," Morgan says holding out his hand. The ME shakes his and Rossi's hands before they take their leave.

* * *

"Are you making any progress on your case?" Strauss asks walking into Hotch's office without knocking.

"Yes, we have a suspect, Joseph Tidwell, there is an APB out on him." Hotch answers without looking up from the files he is reading.

"What else are you doing?" She asks snidely.

"Rossi and Morgan are talking with the ME about the man, Franklin Dale, who attacked Dr. Reid yesterday. Prentiss and Jareau are talking with our witness to verify the identification of our suspect, and Garcia is looking for possible links between Dale and Tidwell." Hotch glares up at Strauss.

"Where is Dr. Reid?" She asks returning his glare.

"He is sitting in with Garcia," Hotch answers trying to control his anger. This becoming more difficult as she continues to condescend him and his team.

"Well, I want an update soon. If it doesn't look like you're making progress I am going to have to reassign the case to another team." With that said she stalks out, leaving Hotch fuming at his desk.

* * *

"What do we know?" Hotch asks walking into the conference room.

"Dale was shot from behind, there was no useful evidence found on the body. The bullet is at the lab, waiting to be processed." Rossi starts.

"We weren't able to find any connection between the two but we're still looking," Garcia adds.

"Mrs. Carson was able to verify that Joseph Tidwell was the man she saw break into Reid's apartment," JJ finishes.

"We can continue tomorrow everyone," Hotch says looking from his watch to the tired faces of his team. "Go home and get some sleep, I want to see everyone bright and early tomorrow morning," he dismisses them.

Morgan and Reid grab their things and after saying goodbye to everyone get into Morgan's car.

You doing okay Spencer?" Morgan asks putting his hand on Reid's knee.

"Yeah, just tired and frustrated," Reid sighs putting his hand over Morgan's and interlinking their fingers.

"Understandably, how about your ribs? Are they still hurting?" Morgan asks glancing at his young lover out of the corner of his eye.

"Not really, just a dull ache if I move too fast," he yawns.

When they finally make it back to Morgan's house, Reid is dead on his feet. They wave to the officer outside before letting Clooney out as they enter.

"Go get ready for bed Baby Boy," Morgan commands softly, kissing him softly.

"Don't be too long," Reid yawns again, doing as he's told.

Morgan lets Clooney back in and checks all the locks before making his way to his bedroom. He smiles seeing Reid curled up in a pair of his sweat pants and one of his shirts.

"Stealing my clothes?" Morgan jokes changing into another pair of sweat pants forgoing a shirt.

"Their comfortable," Reid mumbles turning over and pulling the covers down for both of them. Morgan turns out the light and crawls into the bed next to Reid. He covers them both with the blanket.

Morgan wraps his arms around his lithe lovers waist, pulling him close, Reid lays his head against Morgan's chest, his favorite way to sleep.

"Good Night Baby Boy. I love you." Morgan kisses the top of Reid's head.

"Night Derek, love you too." Reid mumbles, falling into a peaceful sleep.

A/N - Sorry again for the delay! I know it's not a particularly good chapter, but I'm just glad I was able to post it. I'll update again as soon as possible!


	9. Chapter 9

Summary : Late one night Morgan is awaken by Reid knocking on his door. Reid is agitated and has a feeling that something is going to go wrong. (Bad Summary, I know.) Morgan/Reid SLASH. Don't like, don't read. Rated M for language, violence and adult situation.

A/N - Merry Christmas to everyone who celebrates and happy holidays to everyone else! As promised, I updated a lot faster than the last. ^_^;;. Constructive criticism is appreciated, flames are not. I hope you enjoy.

Warnings - Violence, and language.

Disclaimer - I don't own anyone or anything that you recognize. The only things I own are the spelling and grammar mistakes.

**

* * *

Chapter 9 **

"Sir, please you've got to help! My daughter! Please!" a man cries running up to the police officer stationed outside of Morgan's house.

As the officer exit's the vehicle to assist, the man hits him in the head with a pipe he had hidden from the unsuspecting man.

The officer stumbles, falling to the ground, dazed. He goes for his handheld radio to call for backup only for it to be kicked from his hand.

Hitting the officer again, the man, Joseph Tidwell, grabs his gun and destroys his radio by stomping on it.

He makes sure that the officer is unconscious, and handcuffs his hands behind his back. He making his way quietly to the house, gun in his waistband.

Finding a window near the back and breaking the glass, Tidwell is able to unlock the window and climb into the dark house.

* * *

Morgan and Reid wake up to the sound of the glass shattering and Clooney barking.

"Spencer, grab your gun, hide in the closest and call for backup." Morgan mumbles grabbing his own gun. They both freeze momentarily when they hear Clooney yelp in pain and his bark becoming muffled.

"Derek, I am _not_ leaving you without backup!" Reid hisses grabbing his gun.

"He's after you Spencer! _I_ am _not_ putting _you_ in harms way!" Morgan hisses back, kissing Reid softly before pushing him into the closet.

"Be careful," Reid finally tells him, knowing Morgan wasn't going to back down. Morgan slowly makes his way out of the bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

Reid grabs his cell phone and tries to call Hotch. "Come on!" Reid mumbles, but the call won't go through, he shoves the phone into his pocket.

A struggle resounds from the living room.

Reid runs to the bedside table and grabs the house phone. He tries calling Hotch again, but the line is dead.

Reid's blood freezes when he hears, one, two, three shots and a cry of pain. There is the thump of a body hitting the floor and footsteps making their way through the house.

The thought of Derek being hurt, or even dead makes Reid's eyes fill with tears. He runs back to the closet and grabs his gun again.

Hearing footsteps outside of the bedroom door, Reid wipes away the tears and he aims his gun once again at the door.

When an unidentified man enters, Reid shoots, but the man pulls back just in time. The shot hits his arm instead of his chest, making the man hiss in pain.

"Drop the gun Dr. Reid or I might have to just kill your friend out here," the man commands from behind the door. "Now, Dr. Reid!" the man growls when he doesn't receive a response.

"Okay," Reid chokes out. He is elated to hear that Morgan is still alive. He puts his gun on the floor trying to think of a way to stall for time. Someone had to have heard the gunshots.

"Put your hands up and back up towards the doorway," he says staying out of Reid's line of sight in case he hadn't dropped his weapon.

Reid complies. When he gets to the doorway the man tackles him to the ground.

"You shot me fucker," he growls into Reid's ear.

He yanks Reid's arms behind his back and ties his arms tightly using zip ties. He then punches Reid in the stomach before yanking him up and out of the room by his hair.

"I have no idea what Sam sees in you." the man grumbles under his breath.

Reid lets out quiet whimpers of pain as he is dragged along by his hair.

Sirens can just barely be heard in the distance. The man curses under his breath.

"Move faster," he growls pushing Reid forward. He falls to the floor, unable to brace his fall, he bangs his shoulder. The man growls again, slamming the butt of his gun into Reid's temple.

Losing consciousness, the last thing Reid sees is the butt of the gun coming down once again.

* * *

"Hotchner?" Hotch answers his ringing cell phone.

"_Aaron, Morgan and Reid were attacked,_" Rossi says quickly.

"Are they alright? What was the officer stationed outside the house doing?" Hotch asks jumping out of bed and dressing quickly.

"_The officer was attacked outside of the house, his gun was taken and his radio destroyed. He was knocked out and handcuffed. Morgan was rushed to the hospital with a gunshot wound and head injury._" Rossi hesitates slightly making Hotch's concerns increase tenfold.

"Dave, what about Reid?" Hotch asks getting into his car.

"_Hotch, Reid's gone,_" Rossi finally states after another moments hesitation.

Hotch's blood runs cold, "Shit," he mumbles slamming down on the accelerator. "I need you to call everyone. I'll meet you all in the office in half an hour." Hotch finally says hanging up.

A/N - I hope everyone had/is having a happy holiday! Thanks to everyone who reviewed.


	10. Chapter 10

Summary : Late one night Morgan is awaken by Reid knocking on his door. Reid is agitated and has a feeling that something is going to go wrong. (Bad Summary, I know.) Morgan/Reid SLASH. Don't like, don't read. Rated M for language, violence and adult situation.

A/N - Hi everyone! I would like to thank everyone who took the time to review, and everyone who has added this to their alerts and favorites! Constructive criticism is appreciated, flames are not. I hope you enjoy.

Warnings - Language, Violence.

Disclaimer - I don't own anyone or anything that you recognize. The only things I own are the spelling and grammar mistakes.

**

* * *

Chapter 10**

Reid opens his eyes and groans softly at the pain it causes his head. Looking around, he wonders how he got into the back seat of a car.

Reid tries moving his arms only for pain to shoot through his right shoulder. He bites back a whimper as his memory of what happened comes back.

Joseph Tidwell sits in the drivers side cursing up a storm, his right arm crudely dressed with a dishtowel and duct tape. It had already bled through.

Reid stays silent for what feels like an hour before Tidwell finally stops. Turning around he notices that Reid is awake.

With a growl of irritation, he gets of the car and yanks Reid out. Reid nearly collapses at the sudden spell of dizziness.

Looking around once the dizziness passes, all Reid can see is a house in the woods.

Reid slams his left shoulder into Tidwell's sternum and tries to run for it, but his attacker recovers quickly. Tidwell grabs Reid's leg sending him crashing to the ground . Reid hits his head painfully against the solid ground, once again losing consciousness.

* * *

"Sweet Thing, are you sure you should be going back to work?" Garcia asks following the irate man out of the hospital.

"Baby Girl, this psycho has Spencer!" Morgan nearly yells looking for Garcia's car.

"I know honey, and believe me, when this guy is caught he won't know what hit him, but you were just hurt!" Garcia tries her best to reason with the irrational man.

"It's only a minor concussion and a scratch." He argues back spotting Esther.

"A scratch? You were grazed by a bullet!" She does yells at him.

"I only need a couple stitches. I _am_ working on this!" He offers no room for argument as he climbs into the vehicle.

"Please, just don't overwork yourself."

"Don't worry Mama. We are going to catch this bastard, rescue the damsel in distress and I will take a couple days off, okay?" Morgan gives her a small smile.

"Don't ever let Dr. Reid hear you call him a damsel in distress, you may end up in the dog house," Garcia can't help but grin.

"Speaking of dog house, was Clooney hurt?" Morgan asks.

"Rossi took him to the vet. The guy kicked him, straining his right front leg," she explains, "Rossi took him to his house until yours is cleared as a crime scene."

"Well, let's get back so we can this son-of-a-bitch!"

* * *

Reid stirs at the feel of warm water against his face. He is dizzy and disoriented. He can feel the dried blood caked onto the side of his face.

"Oh good, you're awake, I was worried that Joey may have seriously hurt you," a broad shouldered man with short brown hair and brown eyes says taking the cloth away from Reid's face.

"What happened?" Reid groans, his voice raspy. It is then that he notices that he is handcuffed to a bed, his injured shoulder being pulled painfully. "Where am I?" He asks softly, trying to keep his breathing under control.

"You're home Spencer," the man says wiping away some more of the blood.

Reid flinches away from his touch. The man doesn't seem to notice.

"Spencer, do you remember me?" he asks as he finishes wiping Reid's face.

Reid stains to remember and not upset the man, however the dizziness is making it hard. He knows he has seen the man before, from where he can't place. Then something the man that grabbed him, Joey, Joseph Tidwell, had said comes to mind. Sam, Tidwell had called him Sam. Something clicks in Reid's mind.

"Samuel Duncan," Reid questions cautiously, his voice still raspy.

Sam grins, "You do remember me Spencer." he gently strokes along Reid's jaw line. Reid flinches away again. The man frowns but doesn't comment on it.

"Where are we?" Reid asks again, trying to sit up.

"I told you, we're home. Don't do that, you'll hurt yourself," Sam admonishes pushing Reid back down.

"Why am I handcuffed Samuel," Reid ask watching Sam's reaction closely out of the corner of his eye.

"I know you have yet to realize you're love for me like the love I have for you," he begins with a sad sigh, grabbing hold of Reid's chin to make Reid look at him. "I don't want you trying anything that you will regret later. Like trying to run away," Sam says tightening his hold on Reid's face to bruising force. He releases Reid's chin with a smile "and call me Sam."

They remain silent for a few minutes after that. Sam running his fingers through Reid's hair. Reid tries hard not the flinch again.

"Samuel—Sam, I have to use the bathroom," Reid blushes averting his eyes. Sam looks at him suspiciously for a moment before he reaches into his pocket, producing a key.

"Don't try anything Spencer. This is your only warning." he warns before unlocking the handcuffs. Reid sits up, rubbing his wrists.

"The bathroom is right there," Sam answers the unasked question pointing to a door behind him. Reid can feel Sam's eyes following him until he shuts and locks the door.

Reid leans against the door and lets out a shuttered breath. Looking around the bathroom, Reid sees a toilet, sink, shower and a mirror.

Glancing at the mirror, Reid grimaces at his reflection. His face is deathly white, he has a knot and cut on his forehead. With a defeated sigh, Reid quickly uses the bathroom and washes his hands. He takes a deep breath before opening the door again.

A/N - Okay, I would like some opinions on how you guys think I should continue. I have a couple of ideas myself, but I would like some outside suggestions. Until next time, have a happy new years!


	11. Chapter 11

Summary : Late one night Morgan is awaken by Reid knocking on his door. Reid is agitated and has a feeling that something is going to go wrong. (Bad Summary, I know.) Morgan/Reid SLASH. Don't like, don't read. Rated M for language, violence and adult situation.

A/N - Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed and added this to their favorites and alerts! You all are awesome! Constructive criticism is appreciated, flames are not. I hope you enjoy.

Warnings - Language

Disclaimer - I don't own anyone or anything that you recognize. The only things I own are the spelling and grammar mistakes.

**

* * *

Chapter 11**

"What's going on Hotch?" JJ wonders walking into the conference room with Prentiss.

"What happened?" Prentiss asks, seeing Hotch and Rossi exchange a worried look.

"Morgan was in the hospital and Reid's missing," Hotch finally answers softly.

"Oh my god!" JJ covers her mouth in shock.

"Is Morgan okay?" Prentiss asks softly.

"We sent Garcia to the hospital to be with Morgan. She called to inform us that he was already checking himself out and they will be on their way in soon." Hotch informs them.

"Do we know what happened?" JJ asks slightly paler than when she had entered.

"All we know is that Officer Martin was attacked by Tidwell. Tidwell then broke into Morgan's house and there was a struggle. Shots were fired, which caused the neighbors to call the police. Morgan was knocked unconscious at some point and Reid was kidnapped. We don't really know the details." Rossi fills them in.

"I need you both to go to the Morgan's house and see what you can figure out." Hotch instructs them. "I'll get Morgan's statement when he arrives. " With a quick nod of understanding, Prentiss leads JJ out the door, determination making its way onto their faces.

* * *

Reid looks around the room, surprised to find himself alone. He takes the opportunity to access his situation and look for a means of escape.

He quickly surmises that he is in a basement, if the concrete walls and lack of window were anything to go by.

Reid spends the next hour searching the room for anything that can be helpful. Nothing.

He drops down onto the bed he was chained to with a groan. He is exhausted, his whole body aching. He can't help it as his eyelids droop.

'_Don't fall asleep Pretty Boy,_' Reid hears Morgan say, '_you have a concussion._'

Reid tries to listen, having little success. He slowly slips into unconsciousness, his last conscious thoughts are of Morgan.

* * *

"Dr. Reid was kidnapped?" Strauss yells barging into Hotch's office once again.

"The APB out for Joseph Tidwell, who was positively identified by the officer stationed outside of Agent Morgan's house, has been updated. We are looking at every piece of evidence in order to locate both Reid, Tidwell, and whomever hired Tidwell." Hotch explains, his temper short. "There is not much anyone can do until forensics finishes at the scene." Hotch leaves her no place to argue.

Rossi pops up just before Strauss blows up at Hotch.

"Erin, you are not helping anything by coming in here and blaming anyone. Let us do our jobs." He tells her firmly. She just stares at him for a moment before leaving in a huff.

"Thanks." Hotch says with a frustrated sigh. Rossi just gives him a knowing smile.

"Morgan is here, do you want me to send him up?" Rossi finally explains why he is there in the first place after a moment's silence. Hotch nods releasing yet another sigh.

It's not a minute later that a knock comes to his door.

"Come in!" Hotch calls. "Shouldn't you still be in the hospital?" He says eyeing the younger man entering his office.

"I'm fine, just a scratch and minor concussion, nothing too serious." Hotch raises an eyebrow but doesn't argue.

"I need to take your statement if you're up to it." Hotch sighs.

"Anything that can help find Reid," Morgan says, dropping into a seat in front of Hotch.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"Reid and I were asleep when a crash from the kitchen woke us up," Morgan begins, "We could hear Clooney barking. We grabbed our guns, I made Reid stay in the room while I went to investigate. I told him to call for backup."

"No call was received from your house." Hotch informs him grimly.

"I don't know why not," Morgan's eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"I'm sure there was a reason, what happened after you went to investigate?" Hotch gently prods.

"I saw Tidwell in the living room. He saw and tackled me. We ended up fighting. He shot his gun off three or four times, the last one grazing my arm." Morgan growls at the memory. "Using the momentary distraction, he hit me in the head with his gun. I don't know what happened after that. But if that bastard hurt Reid—"

"Morgan!" Hotch cuts him off. "I'm going to tell you straight out. If you get too emotionally invested in this, I will have no choice but to make you sit out." Hotch holds up a hand to stop Morgan's inevitable protest. "I don't care what relationship you may or may not have with Reid, you have to behave. If Strauss thinks we can't handle this, she _will_ reassign the case."

"Understood." Morgan finally gives in, sending Hotch a grateful smile. Hotch returns the small smile before dismissing him. "Go help Garcia, she could use it."

Morgan nods, rushing out the door, hell bent on finding _his_ Pretty Boy.

* * *

Prentiss and JJ look at Morgan's house, trying to think of it like it's any other crime scene. Entering the house, Prentiss steels herself.

"Let's work through what happened." Prentiss offers to JJ, who looks upset. JJ just gives a simple nod in response.

"We know Tidwell attacked Officer Martin at around 11:30," JJ begins.

"He breaks a window, which is how he gains entrance." Prentiss continues, nodding to the shattered glass on the ground.

"He comes into the living room, locking Clooney into a closet."

"Morgan comes out, telling Reid to stay back and call for backup. Why didn't anyone receive a call?" JJ asks, perplexed.

"It looks like the phone lines were cut," One of the CSU guys tells them, overhearing her comment.

"So the landline is cut. Why not use his cell phone?" Prentiss asks out loud.

"We found a wireless signal jammer in the living room."

"Where was it found?" JJ asks surprised.

"Under the entertainment center," he explains quickly.

"He must have lost it during a struggle." Prentiss reasons seeing the state of the living room, JJ heads down the hall.

"There's blood on the door frame of the bedroom, and the front of the door. I think Reid may have hit Tidwell," JJ calls excitedly back, pulling out her cell phone.

"_You've reached the office of supreme knowledge._" Garcia answers with less enthusiasm than usual.

"Garcia, we need you to update the APB on Tidwell. There is a likely chance he was shot."

"_Good. Anything new?_" Garcia asks desperate for some good news. JJ quickly fills her in on what they just figured out.

"We'll be on our way back in shortly." JJ tells her before hanging up.

A/N - Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I rewrote it four or five times trying to make it come out the way I wanted. I'm still not sure it has, but I didn't want to make everyone wait too much longer. Thanks to everyone who has been sticking around! ^_^

Not a lot of Reid this chapter. No worries though, we should be seeing more of him in the next one!


	12. Chapter 12

Summary : Late one night Morgan is awaken by Reid knocking on his door. Reid is agitated and has a feeling that something is going to go wrong. (Bad Summary, I know.) Morgan/Reid SLASH. Don't like, don't read. Rated M for language, violence and adult situation.

A/N - Sorry the update took forever, I had to read and write a paper on Oliver Twist as well as Calculus homework and reading Le Petit Prince in French. Senior year sucks, epically.

Over a hundred reviews! You all are awesome! Constructive criticism is always appreciated, flames are most definitely not. I hope you enjoy.

Warnings - Suggestive imagery.

Disclaimer - I don't own anyone or anything that you recognize. The only things I own are the spelling and grammar mistakes.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Reid is startled awake by the door of the basement opening.

"Good morning Spencer, you must be hungry," Sam smiles holding up a small white bag.

"What time is it?" Reid croaks, not realizing how thirsty he is until he sees the water bottle in Sam's other hand.

"7:30," Sam answers handing him the bottle. Reid quickly downs half of it.

"In the morning?"

"Yeah," Sam sits on the bed next to Reid. Reid scoots as far from him as possible, which, unfortunately, is not far enough. "I have to leave soon for work, but I'll stop by during lunch," Sam sighs, grasping Reid's chin softly.

Reid hold back a flinch. "When will you be back?" He asks cautiously.

"A little after noon," Sam answers standing up. Looking at his watch Sam frowns. "I have to go, don't want to be late my first day," Sam kisses Reid on the forehead before turning around and leaving the room.

Reid shutters and waits a few minutes before he grabs the white bag that Sam left. Inside, Reid finds a chocolate chip muffin. He can't bring himself to eat it though, his stomach churning.

* * *

Hotch lets out a frustrated sigh as a knock sounds at his office door.

"Come in!" He calls not bothering to look up from Dale's autopsy report.

"Hotch," JJ gets his attention, "we may have something."

"What did you guys found out?"

"The landline was cut, that's why they weren't able to call for help," JJ explains, leaning back against the doorframe. Anticipating his next question, JJ continues, "a wireless signal jammer made cell phones useless."

"Did you found out anything that we can use to identify the last unsub?" Hotch asks putting the file down.

"No, not directly, but we have reason to believe Reid was able to injure Tidwell. Garcia updated the APB and has the police on the look out at all the hospitals within a fifty mile radius." JJ sighs, "Emily is updating Rossi on the situation, hopefully we'll get Tidwell soon."

* * *

Garcia is going over all the security footage when Morgan knocks on the door.

"Come on in my Chocolate God, what do I owe the pleasure?" Garcia asks, turning in her chair to better see the darker man.

"Thought I'd come help my Cyber Goddess look for our Baby Boy," Morgan flirts halfheartedly.

"I can always use your help Honey." She gives a small smile, moving over slightly so he can see the screen as well.

"What are you doing?" Morgan asks dragging a chair over next to her.

"I'm going over the surveillance videos again. I just got started on the surveillance videos from all of Reid's regular points of interest to see if anyone appears to be paying extra attention to our boy genius."

"Good idea Baby Doll," Morgan says starting the video in front of him.

"Reid suggested it last night— was it really only last night?— but we weren't able to get it until this morning." Garcia says quietly. "This psycho is not getting away with this!"

Morgan agrees absently, staring at the image of Reid that appears on the monitor.

* * *

"Maryland PD picked up Tidwell an hour ago! He went to an ER for a gunshot wound to his right arm." Hotch informs the team when he enters the conference room. "They just brought him in. He is waiting in interrogation room two."

"I'd like to do the interrogation." Rossi tells Hotch, who gives an affirmative nod.

"Take Prentiss with you."

"Has he said anything yet?" Prentiss asks standing up.

"No, he hasn't said a word since he was arrested."

They all go to the observation room.

"He's nervous," JJ comments seeing him move around in his chair restlessly.

"Let's hope he'll tell us where Reid is." Hotch mumbles as Rossi and Prentiss head into the room.

* * *

Reid moves around anxiously. Sam could be returning any minute now and he hasn't been able to find a way to get out and get help. Slumping onto the bed, Reid lets out a frustrated sigh.

Mere minutes later, Reid freezes when he hears the front door open. His anxiety only increasing as the basement door opens.

"I brought lunch!" Sam says cheerfully as he reaches the bottom of the stairs. Reid can see the logo of a sandwich shop. In his other hand, a set of clothing.

"Thank you," Reid says cautiously taking the bag from him.

"I'm sorry I won't be able to eat with you." Sam sighs, his face falling. He caresses Reid's cheek. "Unfortunately I have to be back at work soon."

Standing up straight, Sam remembers the clothes in his hand.

"Here are some clothes if you want to take a shower." Sam's eyes glaze over and his pants visibly tighten at the thought of Reid in the shower.

Reid tries to ignore the significance of this to his near future. Sam shakes away the thought and sets the clothing he was carrying on the bed.

"Thank you." Reid replies softly.

A/N - Thank you everyone for being so patient! As I promised, more Reid in this chapter. As always, much thanks to everyone who reviews, favorites, and/or story alerts! Maybe three or four more chapter and it will be done (I think). The next chapter is pretty much completely outlined, so HOPEFULLY it won't take too long to get it out. And to reiterate what I have said many times since September. Senior year sucks…


	13. Chapter 13

Summary : Late one night Morgan is awaken by Reid knocking on his door. Reid is agitated and has a feeling that something is going to go wrong. (Bad Summary, I know.) Morgan/Reid SLASH. Don't like, don't read. Rated M for language, violence and adult situation.

A/N - Much thanks to everyone who was awesome to review or favorite this. A combination of school and writers block is making this process a lot slower than I would have liked. So thanks to everyone for being patient! Constructive criticism is appreciated, flames are not. I hope you enjoy.

Warnings - Non-Consensual Adult Situation, Violence, Language

Disclaimer - I don't own anyone or anything that you recognize. The only things I own are the spelling and grammar mistakes.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Rossi enters interrogation first, followed shortly after by Prentiss. Tidwell tries to glare at them, though his anxiety shows clearly in his eyes.

"Joseph Tidwell, you wavered your right to have your lawyer present?" Prentiss ask calmly.

"I don't need no damn lawyer!" Tidwell proclaims loudly. "Useless bastard," he grumbles under his breath.

"Well then, you would mind telling us where Dr. Reid is then?" Rossi asks, eyebrow quirked.

"Who?" Tidwell asks nervously.

"The man you abducted yesterday." Prentiss answers, anger creeping into her tone.

"Don't know what you're talking about."

"We have two eyewitnesses and your fingerprints and blood at the site of the abduction." Rossi informs Tidwell, who refuses to comment.

* * *

"He's shutting down," JJ points out.

"They'll get him to talk," Hotch reassures her calmly.

"Before or after Reid gets seriously hurt!" She snaps. She takes a deep breath before apologizing, "I'm sorry Hotch, this is just so frustrating."

"Why don't you go help Garcia and Morgan. It will give you something to do while Prentiss and Rossi get Tidwell to talk." Hotch offers the blonde.

"Yeah, thanks Hotch."

* * *

By the time Sam comes back from work Reid has taken a shower and changed into the sweats and oversized tee-shirt he was given. His food left untouched on the floor by the bed.

"I'm home!" Sam calls coming down the stairs.

Reid sits on the bed with his knees against his chest and back against the wall despite the pressure it puts on his ribs. Relishing the small sense of security the position allows as Sam sets his bag next to the stairs.

Sam sits down next to Reid, "I'm sorry that I wasn't able to eat lunch with you today," he mumbles scooting closer to Reid.

"That's okay," Reid answers cautiously.

Sam grins running a hand along his jaw line and neck. "Do you realize how amazing you are?" Sam mumbles rhetorically, before roughly kissing Reid on the lips. The force of the unexpected kiss causes Reid's head to slam into the cement wall behind him.

Reid gasps in pain, his vision blurring as his already injured head receives further abuse.

Using the opportunity to shove his tongue into Reid's mouth, Sam deepens the kiss. One of his hands gripping his jaw, keeping Reid from biting his tongue, the other running down Reid's side and coming to rest on his hip.

Reid tries to shove the bigger man away from him, but he doesn't budge. Lack of oxygen causes Reid to become lightheaded.

After a few more minutes, Sam pulls away to catch his breath, resting his forehead against Reid's as Reid gasps for air.

"You're stunning," he pants taking Reid's arm and yanking him flat against the bed.

Reid struggles to get out from under him when Sam straddles his legs. "Get off of me!" Reid can feel Sam's erection against his thigh grow the more he fights.

"I know you're enjoying this as much as I am." Sam grins, as if Reid had never said anything. He grabs Reid's wrists, successfully pinning them above his head with one hand.

"From the way your acting, my guess is you like it rough." Sam practically purrs into Reid's ear, causing a disgusted shudder to go down his spine.

"Please, stop." Reid whimpers as Sam licks the length of his neck and rips open the shirt he's wearing.

"I like it rough too." Sam mumbles biting down, hard, between Reid's neck and shoulder. Reid cries out in pain as blood is drawn. Bile makes its way into his throat when Sam licks away the blood running down his chest.

Reid yelps when Sam's hand begins to grope at his bare chest as Sam sucks on his neck.

Sam's touches begin to become more aggressive as they make their way down Reid's chest. Tears spring to Reid's eyes at the continued unwelcome contact.

"No-no-no-no-no." Reid whimpers as he thrashes around trying to get away from the man on top of him. "Stop! Please! Derek help!" Reid cries, unconsciously calling for his lover for help, as Sam's hand gets closer to his waist line.

Sam's movement stop instantly, and his hands tightening in anger.

"What does that _bastard_ have that I don't!" Sam yells punching Reid in the jaw. Sam gets up and storms out slamming and locking the door behind him.

When Reid hears the front door slams and a car engine starting, he curls into a ball and lets the tears he had been holding back fall.

* * *

"Hey Baby Doll, I think I have something," Morgan tells the eccentric woman.

"What have you got Hot Stuff?" She asks turning to his screen.

"I have a weird guy, always wearing a baseball cap, he comes in right before Reid does everyday, sits at the same table by the window and leaves right after Reid." Morgan answers pointing out the man. "He is very careful not to be seen by the camera, so I was hoping you could work some magic and catch a glimpse of this bastard!"

"I'll be freaking Harry Houdini if I have to!" She says typing away at the keyboard.

"You guys need any help?" JJ asks from the doorway.

"Sure, grab a seat and pick a video," Garcia answers staring at her screen intently.

"Rossi and Prentiss not able to get Tidwell to talk?" Morgan asks quietly.

"Not yet, unfortunately." JJ shakes her head sadly.

"Let me in there with him for five minutes." Morgan growls.

"Morgan, maybe you should go take a break or something." JJ offers the irate man. "Clear your head."

Morgan glares at her before finally sighing in defeat. "I'm going to go get us some dinner." He announces stalking out.

JJ and Garcia work quietly for the next ten minutes before Garcia breaks the silence.

"I've got you now psycho!" She exclaims triumphantly, typing furiously at her computer.

"What'd you find?" JJ asks turning from the video she was examining.

"A reflection of our guy in the window!" Garcia grins, enhancing the image.

"Do you think you can clear it up a little?" JJ asks her eyebrows furrowing in recognition.

"Done and done."

"He looks vaguely familiar," she mumbles to herself before it clicks. "Officer Duncan!" she exclaims.

"Our unsub is a cop?" Garcia asks looking up the man's file. Bringing up a picture of the guy she agrees. "I'll see if I can find someplace he could be keeping Reid."

"I'm going to go tell the others." JJ rushed out of the room.

* * *

Hotch continues to watch the interrogation with growing frustration.

"You're already going down for the kidnapping" Prentiss tells Tidwell, "We may be able to get the DA to drop the attempted murder charge."

"You're not gonna believe me." Tidwell finally says.

"Just tell us where Dr. Reid is." Rossi coaxes.

"I don't know where he is. I was only told to take him to a cabin in the forest and Sam took the kid someplace else."

"Who's Sam?" Rossi asks perking up.

"He's the guy who paid me to take the kid."

Hotch, who was staring intently at the interrogation, nearly jumps when JJ touches his shoulder.

"Samuel Duncan," she and Tidwell both say at the same time. Rossi and Prentiss join Hotch and JJ in the observation room.

"Morgan and Garcia found Duncan at Reid's regular coffee shop." JJ explains leading the group to Garcia's office.

"Why does that name sound so familiar?" Rossi asks looking at the reflection over Garcia's shoulder.

Morgan, who had gotten back sometime while JJ was getting the rest continues JJ's explanation. "Samuel Duncan was a California police officer that we worked with."

"He quit his job and moved right after you guys finished up your case." Garcia pipes in. "But I can't find any new house or apartment in his name."

"Did anything happen while we were in there with this guy?" Hotch asks the group.

"Not that I remember." Rossi answers, and the rest agree, except JJ.

"Duncan made a few sexual advances toward Reid while we were there." She explains.

"Reid never mentioned anything about it." Morgan replies darkly.

"I don't think he even realized he was being hit on," JJ chuckles humorlessly, "he was too wrapped up in the case."

"Garcia, have you found anything yet?" Hotch asks.

"Still looking sir!" Her typing only gets faster.

* * *

After calming down, Reid puts on the shirt he was wearing when he was taken, wiping away the remnants of tears from his face.

Reid grabs Sam's bag and he pours the contents onto the floor, looking for anything useful. Shifting the papers away he is elated to find a metal pen and some paperclips.

He breaks off the pen clip and bends the tip to a slight angle, cutting his fingers. He then bends a paperclip, making a makeshift lock pick.

Reid climbs the stairs slowly, praying the pick will work. After jimmying it for a few moment, his bleeding, fumbling finger making it harder, Reid nearly cries in relief when the lock clicks open.

Inching out of the doorway Reid looks around for any sign of Sam. Not finding any, he makes his way down a hallway, looking for the exit.

Finding a phone at the end of the hall he quickly dials Garcia's number. Continuing his search for a way out.

"Office of unfaultable knowledge," he can't help but smile.

"Garcia," is all he can get out before she goes off.

"Oh my God! Reid! Are you alright? Where are you?" She yells into the phone, he can hear the others in the background.

"I'm not sure where I am. You're going to have to trace this number," Reid answers, purposefully avoiding the first question.

"Where's Duncan?" Hotch asks.

"I don't know, I was able to get free after he got angry and left," Reid sees the front door right in front of him.

"Reid, did he hurt you?" Rossi asks seriously, but Reid doesn't answer.

He rushes towards the front door, the phone still in his hand. He freezes as the doorknob starts turning, and stares like a deer caught in headlights as the door opens.

A/N - I am really glad I finally got this chapter out, I have been struggling with it for a while now. Thanks again to everyone who waited so patiently! And a special thanks to everyone who reviewed and who added this story to their favorite/story alert. Before anyone asks, yes the makeshift lock pick does actually work, I have done it.


	14. Chapter 14

Summary : Late one night Morgan is awaken by Reid knocking on his door. Reid is agitated and has a feeling that something is going to go wrong. (Bad Summary, I know.) Morgan/Reid SLASH. Don't like, don't read. Rated M for language, violence and adult situation.

A/N - This took _way _too long to get out and I am infinitely sorry for that. I have been resorted to one release a month for the last few chapters and it is making me feel really bad. School will perpetually be a pain in the ass until graduation mid-June. So this chapter is for all the people patient enough to actually stick with me this far. Constructive criticism is appreciated, flames are not. I hope you enjoy.

Warnings - Violence, and Language.

Disclaimer - I don't own anyone or anything that you recognize. The only things I own are the spelling and grammar mistakes.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"Guys let's go!" Hotch commands. "Garcia, as soon as you have a location, send it to us!"

"Hotch, I'm coming with!" Morgan says grabbing his gun.

"Morgan," Hotch's warning tone evident. When Morgan refuses to back down Hotch gives a frustrated sigh. "You are to stay behind one of the team at all times. Do you understand me?" He finally concedes grabbing his own weapon.

"Understood sir."

* * *

The phone slips out of Reid's blood slicked fingers as the door is pushed open all the way. Sam sees Reid, and his eyes harden. Reid stands there, frozen in fear.

"After all I've done for you, this is what I get?" Sam yells slamming the door shut behind him. Reid backs away as he stalks forward. The phone lies forgotten on the floor .

"You ungrateful son-of-a-bitch!" He screams, slamming Reid against the hall wall. His hands wrapping tightly around Reid's arms.

Reid bites back a cry as his already injured shoulder get slammed roughly into the wall.

"Sam, I—" Reid tries to placate his irate captor, only to be cut off by a sharp jab to his stomach.

"No, you listen to me!" Sam hisses, punching the wall next to Reid's head, the plaster caving on impact. "I have done everything for you, and you still try to run away!" The fist hits the wall again, Sam takes a deep breath, a vain attempt to calm down before he yanks Reid's left arm forward and pins it behind his back. Sam frog marches him back down the hall, he opens the door to the basement and forces Reid down, not bothering to shut the door behind him.

Sam pushes him down the last couple of steps. Reid lands painfully on his left knee, but bites his lip to keep from crying out and pissing the already infuriated man off further.

"I moved across country." Sam snarls grabbing the younger, groaning man by the scruff of his neck, and pulling him onto his shaky legs. "I bought this nice home." He shoves Reid onto the bed, yanking his arms up and hand cuffing him to the bed once more. "I treated your wounds." He continues his rant, pacing angrily in front of his injured captive.

* * *

"Oh my god! Reid!" Garcia cries, hearing the commotion through the small speaker next to her computer. She types furiously, trying to get the location faster.

"Come on, come on," she chants quietly to herself as the location slowly narrows down. Garcia flinches when she hears unintelligible yelling and banging come from the phone. "Yes!" Garcia yells as an address pops up. She quickly sends the location to Morgan, her hands trembling slightly.

"Save our genius!" she prays listening for any signs of the team through the abandoned phone.

* * *

"Guys, Garcia just sent the location!" Morgan calls climbing into the SUV. "Stafford Virginia! The bastard was only 15 miles away this entire time!"

Hotch floors it as soon as the location left Morgan's mouth. The lights flashing and the siren blaring, clearing traffic. The team sits in a tense quiet as JJ talks softly on her phone.

"I called and informed the local LEOs on the situation," JJ tells the team as she shuts her phone, "they are sending a few squad cars to back us up, they should be arriving shortly after we do, they also have a couple ambulances on standby for us."

"Let's hope we won't need them." Rossi says softly, fearing Reid's previous lack of answer to his question was answer enough.

Hotch turns off the lights and sirens as they near the two story house the call originated from.

"Morgan, remember what I said. You have to remain with someone at all times." Hotch reminds Morgan as they all strap on bulletproof vests and wireless headsets.

"Rossi, Prentiss take the front and head upstairs, JJ, Morgan, with me. We want to enter as quietly as possible." Just as they leave to take their positions at the doors a muffled scream can be heard. Morgan's grip on his gun tightens and his expression darkens at the sound.

"Come on guys, quickly but quietly." Hotch says through his mike. Trying the door, he is relieved to find it open.

Soundlessly, Hotch enters the house, Morgan and JJ close behind, guns at the ready.

* * *

Sam stops pacing after a couple of minutes having calmed down. He releases a short sigh and says almost reluctantly, "Spencer, I'm sorry, but I warned you before not to try anything."

Reid stares, terrified as Sam advances on his defenseless form.

"Sam, I won't do it again, I promise!" Reid tries to stop Sam.

"I know you won't Spencer. But I told you before, you only get one warning." Sam grabs Reid's right wrist, jarring his already injured shoulder. "You won't learn anything unless you are punished." That said, Sam twists the wrist sharply, snapping a bone. Reid is unable to hold back a scream.

"You brought this upon yourself." Sam says watching as Reid's face contorts in pain, and his breath coming out in short pained gasps.

Sam sits next to Reid on the bed, caressing Reid's cheek. Reid flinches away from the hand as if the touch burned but the movement jars his broken wrist and bile rises to his throat. He keeps his eyes firmly shut to stop himself from throwing up.

"Now now Spencer, haven't you learned anything yet?" Sam admonishes, roughly grabbing Reid's chin to make him look at him.

Reid whimpers softly as Sam scoots closer, kissing Reid's neck. His hand moving to his hair to pull his head back for better access to the sensitive skin.

Reid slams his eyes shut, praying that the team would be there soon. He stiffens slightly hearing soft noises of footsteps on the staircase. Sam, to engrossed in his actions has yet to hear them.

"You are the exquisite, Spencer. Simply exquisite." Sam whispers into his ear before pulling back some. It is then that Sam hears the sound of people making there way down the stairs.

"Damn it!" Sam curses looking around for anything that could be used as a weapon.

"Samuel Duncan! FBI, put your hands where we can see them!" Hotch yells gun aimed at his heart. Sam raises his hands glaring at Hotch who slowly makes his way to him, handcuffs out.

Sam catches sight of Morgan going to Reid's side and can't control his rage. "This is all your fault you fucking bastard!" Sam snarls charging at Morgan. Hotch doesn't hesitate, shooting him in the chest.

"We found him. Suspect has been shot, send paramedics down." JJ says into her mike.

"Are you okay Pretty Boy?" Morgan asks quickly and carefully unlocking the cuffs from around Reid's wrists.

"My wrist is broken," Reid whimpers gently cradling his wrist against his chest as he sits up.

"Did you hit your head?" Morgan's voice is soft as he tenderly prods Reid's forehead.

"A couple of times," Reid mumbles feeling the adrenaline from his previous escape running out.

"The paramedics are here," Hotch says quietly, placing a hand on Morgan's shoulder.

Two of the medics go to Sam's prone form while the other two go to Reid.

In a whirlwind of questions, and prodding Reid finds himself in the back of an ambulance, Morgan clinging to his left hand and sleep finally overcoming his exhausted form.

* * *

"How is he!" Garcia yells running into the ER waiting room. The sharp glare from the nurse keeping her from yelling again.

"He's okay, Baby Girl," Morgan answers softly, leading her to where the rest of the team is waiting. "They are getting him settled into a room. We will be able to see him in a few minutes." Morgan says to the frantic woman.

"Where's Hotch?" Garcia asks after calming down some.

"Samuel Duncan just got out of surgery. Hotch is getting a couple of officers to be assigned outside of his room." Rossi answers for the group.

"Family of Spencer Reid." A nurse calls, cutting off Garcia's response. "If you'll would follow me, he's allowed visitors now." She smiles kindly to them.

"Go on ahead, I'll wait for Hotch." Rossi waves them off.

"How long is Reid stuck in the hospital?" JJ asks the nurse.

"Well the only thing that is keeping him here is his concussion, the doctors just want to make sure there are no complications." She gives them a reassuring smile before showing them to the room and going to check on her other patients.

"Oh Honey, how do you always end up in these kinds of situations?" Garcia asks seeing Reid in the hospital bed.

"If I knew I wouldn't be here," Reid answers with small smile.

"Don't you dare scare me like that again!" She admonishes giving him a gentle hug.

"Reid, we need to get your statement." Prentiss says almost reluctantly.

"Can't it wait?" Garcia asks adjusting the sling on Reid arm for him.

"We really need it as quickly as possible." JJ answers. Garcia frowns.

"It's okay Baby Doll," Morgan rests a hand on her shoulder, "you can take the time to get him something from the gift shop."

"You don't need to do that." Reid says shifting around uncomfortably.

"You're right! I totally forgot to get him a get well gift!" Garcia explains blatantly ignoring Reid. She rushes from the room, followed by a much calmer JJ."Okay, let's start from the beginning," Prentiss says taking out a notebook and pen.

* * *

"Oh! How about this!" Garcia says holding up a basket full of exotic stuffed animals. The grin on her face making her look like an oversized five year old.

"You do realize this is Spence we're talking about, right?" JJ asks smiling at the overzealous woman.

"So?" Garcia pouts.

"So, why don't you get him a book or coffee?"

"Come on JJ! Our genius needs a little fun in his life! I think he will enjoy stuffed animals!" Garcia argues.

"If that's what you want to give him, go for it," JJ finally concedes, "I was going to grab him a cup of extra sweet Starbucks coffee."

"You should, though we may have to sneak it in." Garcia's eyes gleam at the thought.

* * *

"I'm going to finish the paperwork up on this. I'll be back to visit you tomorrow before you're discharged." Prentiss tells the emotionally and physically exhausted Reid, giving him a kiss on the forehead before heading out.

"Are you alright Derek?" Reid asks softly once Prentiss had shut the door behind her.

"I kind of wish Hotch had let Duncan attack me. That way I would have been able to beat the shit out of him." Morgan growls grabbing Reid into a protective embrace.

"I'm okay Derek." Reid says, though unconsciously, his uninjured hand grasps his lovers shirt tightly. They pull apart when the door burst open.

"Reid! Look what I have for you!" Garcia is nearly shaking with excitement as she hands him the basket of stuffed animals.

"You really didn't have to get me anything Garcia." Reid replies taking the panda out of the basket and smiling softly at it.

"Of course I did." She grins at his reaction to the small toys.

"I took the more practical route." JJ announces from the doorway, holding up a tray of coffees.

"Thanks JJ." Morgan says taking his and Reid's from her.

"No problem." She smiles coming over to Reid. "How are you feeling Spence?"

"Good, I'll be better once I get out of here." He sighs, sipping the much treasured caffeinated drink.

"We will all be better once you get out of here." Morgan agrees.

"We're not interrupting anything are we?" Hotch asks from the doorway, Rossi behind him. The unexpected voice causes Garcia and JJ jump.

"Way to give a girl a heart attack boss man!" Garcia exclaims, hand over her heart.

"No you're not interrupting." Morgan answers, grinning at Garcia's antics.

"As good as it is to see that you're okay Reid, I think it's time that we leave and let you get some rest." Rossi comments noting the darker than normal bags under his eyes. "We'll be back tomorrow before you get discharged."

"I agree!" Garcia cuts off Reid's reply. "We'll see you later Reid, sleep tight." Garcia hugs him gently and kisses him on the top of his head.

"Bye Spence," JJ kisses his cheek and follows the rest of the team out, leaving only Morgan and Reid once again.

"You really should get some sleep Baby Boy." Morgan says collecting Reid's stuffed animals and moving them to a nearby table.

"I don't think I'll be able to for a while." Reid admits softly.

"Don't worry," Morgan says going around the bed. He climbs into the small bed next to Reid and pulls him into his arms. "I'll protect you."

Secure in his lovers embrace, Reid falls into a dreamless sleep.

A/N - This chapter was a lot longer than I meant, but I thought that I made you wait so long, I kind of owed you all something longer than normal, and fluffier. I'm not very good at fluff, and most of this was written in the wee hours of the morning, so I sincerely hope that it is at least somewhat coherent.

Yeah! Reid has finally been rescued! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and add the story to their favorites and alerts. I have to say the closer I get to the end of this the less I want to write. Alas, there is likely to be only one more chapter, maybe, and this is a very small maybe, two more if I play my cards right.


	15. Author's Note

I am so sorry!

I actually posted the last chapter to this a couple months ago, but it looks like it didn't work… My computer crashed so I no longer have the last chapter, or the beginning of the sequel I started…

I am just going to end this where it is because I have been way too busy lately and have no inspiration to rewrite it. I really am sorry to anyone who has been waiting for so long!

I may decide to pick up on rewriting the sequel later on, however, I can't promise anything any time soon, my attention span is really bad and I usually fixate on one thing for a while and can't write about anything until it switches. At the moment it is not Criminal Minds, but Glee (damn my sister for showing me this).

But thank you to everyone who has stuck with me until the end of this!


End file.
